coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1200 (17th July 1972)
Plot Annie disapproves of Lucille getting a job at the betting shop. She still doesn't know about Hilda's defection. Hilda and Lucille clash over the cleaning taking too long. Norma asks Jacko not to bet so much. He gives a tip on the horses to Minnie in front of Ena. Benny takes on Ray and Jerry to transform his flat above the shop into a bachelor pad, complete with dimmer lights and a cocktail cabinet, based on the flat in Come Blow Your Horn. Ray thinks he'll be able to borrow the place once in a while for his own courting. Norma comes in to place a bet for Jacko and thinks she recognises Cyril. Lucille confirms he's a retired policeman and married to Betty who works with Jacko. Ena tells Minnie that she's going to the dogs with her gambling. Annie thanks Hilda for leaving her employment and saving her the task of sacking her. Norma comes into the Rovers looking for Jacko and Betty introduces her to Cyril. Annie rings Benny and warns him that he'll make enemies if he continues. Norma warns Jacko about Cyril and Betty. He isn't bothered as he's going straight. Ena visits Benny and asks him to ban Minnie. He agrees to discourage her from betting. Benny asks Rita to join the staff permanently. Rita isn't sure and asks Len who tells her it's her decision and it's Benny who's calling the odds, not him. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Benny Lewis - Jeremy Young *Jacko Ford - Robert Keegan *Ted Loftus - Ted Morris Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and back room *Corner Shop *Community Centre flat - Living room *Benny Lewis's Betting Shop - Counter and office *Benny Lewis's flat - Living room Notes *First appearance of Cyril Turpin since 1st March 1972. *Two years before making her first appearance as Vera Duckworth, Elizabeth Dawn appears as an extra in a scene in the Rovers. *At the end of the master tape of this episode, the floor manager can be heard asking for a retake of scene 10 in the Rovers (where Annie Walker tells Hilda Ogden she's glad she's left her employment). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A new worry for Norma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,400,000 homes (8th place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden (to Benny Lewis): "We're having an industrial dispute and we'd like you to abdicate." --- Ena Sharples: "Were you born contrary?" Minnie Caldwell: "No, only it's better than being your 'yes woman' all the time." --- Ray Langton: "Well, I'd not need to learn nothing about life, cos it's just a struggle, isn't it, full stop." Category:1972 episodes